zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightingale Ashford
Nightingale Ashford, commonly referred to as Gale, is a 15 year old Guardian Spirit Mage, a member of the Titan Wing Guild and Verick Houston's partner. Born into the noble Ashford family, Nightingale is on a quest to fulfill her grandfather's dying wish and to restore her family's legacy by seeking out and collecting all the Guardian Spirit Gate Keys. Her father, however, is adamantly against this. Physical description Gale has lilac eyes and long dark green hair tied in a bun with red and black chopsticks, with strands of hair falling loose. She wears a red and light purple button up shirt with a black tank top underneath, grey shorts and brown boots. She has a black fingerless glove on her right hand, black wristbands on her left and a brown and light blue bag over her shoulder. Her Titan Wing guild mark is located on her upper chest over her left shoulder. Personality Gale is kind and open, as well as focused and determined. She has a close relationship with her partner Verick Houston and she is generally altruistic. However, her goal in searching for all the Guardian Spirit Keys can compromise her intentions in which she may unintentionally place potentially securing a Key over the safety of her allies and friends. In addition, Gale is headstrong and tenacious and refuses to ever give up in a fight. Abilities Powers *'Guardian Spirit Magic:' Gale's primary magic practice is Guardian Spirit Magic, similar to Celestial Spirit Magic. Through the use of a Guardian Spirit Gate Key, Gale can summon a specific Guardian Spirit from their realm to aid her in battle or any other situation. Due to a contract made in blood long ago between the Guardian Spirits and her ancestor, Guardian Spirit Gate Keys only work for members of Gale's bloodline. The Keys are essentially worthless to anyone else. **'Multiple summons:' Gale has enough magical power in order to summon more than one Guardian Spirit at a time. **'Key calling:' Gale is capable of summoning a key to her simply by calling out it's name. However, the key must be within her line of sight and it must be a key she already owns and has made physical contact with. *'Enhanced endurance' Skills *'Ambidexterity:' Gale is ambidextrous and can easily wield her sword in her left or right hand. *'Swordsmanship:' Gale is also proficient in swordsmanship, utilizing a magic sword which she stores in her enchanted bag. *'Hand-to-hand combat training:' Gale is well-trained in physical combat, able to defend herself if unarmed or if her Spirits are unable to assist her. *'Keen intellect:' Gale is rather clever and intelligent, possessing a great knowledge on different types of magic, particularly Guardian Spirit Magic, all of which she mostly learned from her grandfather. Equipment *'Guardian Spirit Gate Keys:' Gale has collected several Guardian Spirit Gate Keys on her journey so far and uses them to summon Guardian Spirits to aid her. Her most commonly used Keys are of Azreal (The Crimson Dragon), Huginn and Muninn (The Twin Ravens), Beowulf (The Burst Wolf), Ahool (The Phantom Bat) and Chimera (The Lycian Monster). *'Magic bag:' Gale has a small shoulder bag that is charmed to hold all her belongings in a tiny pocket dimension. *'Sword:' Gale also has a sword to arm herself with in battle. Trivia *Nightingale's powers are based on a combination of Celestial Spirit Magic and guardian spirits. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z